


we fit together like the stars

by Imaginesurrender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesurrender/pseuds/Imaginesurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he was feeling like spouting poetic crap, he'd say they fit together like the stars: if you're far enough away they look close, stupidly, ridiculously close, with barely any gaps between them, but the closer you get the easier it is to see the gaps and if you're in the middle you can see that the gaps are huge, enormous. In-traversable.<br/>Dean's view of Cas soon after they first meet him. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we fit together like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "interstice" for a girl called Betty on tumblr (unfortunately, I cannot remember her URL). This was written in September 2011, and is something that I'm really fairly proud of.

They may not have known each other very long, but they just fit. The three of them, Sam and Cas and him, and even though it just used to be Sam and him and, hey, he expected it would be Sam and him forever, no room for anyone else, sorry but move the fuck on, all I need is my brother so goodbye. But then Cas walked in through the doors and into their life and now. Well, he couldn't exactly say move the fuck on. You can't really say that to someone who pulled you from Hell.

So they fit, him and Cas and Sam, in a sort of fucked up way that you wouldn't expect, the angel and the ex resident of Hell and the boy who got fed demon blood as a kid. But they do.

Except there are still gaps between them, huge gaping holes of understanding. Then again, you couldn't not expect it - one of them's not even human, for fuck's sake. And that's the biggest gap between them, this yawning canyon that they can't jump over. And that's the problem, isn't it? Because he will never, ever understand most of Cas because he's never going to be an angel (and, when he thinks about it, he doesn't want to be one either). And Cas - well, he'll never be a human. Never ever, and so there'll always be this aching breach of comprehension between them. If he was feeling like spouting poetic crap, he'd say they fit together like the stars: if you're far enough away they look close, stupidly, ridiculously close, with barely any gaps between them, but the closer you get the easier it is to see the gaps and if you're in the middle you can see that the gaps are huge, enormous. In-traversable.

So as much as he likes Cas, as much as they fit, he can't trust him fully. Because he doesn't know him, not like he does Sam and Bobby. So he can't. He just can't, even if he wants to.


End file.
